


Пользователь не найден

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ben, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Office Sex, Online Relationship, PWP, Social Anxiety, UST, Unsafe Sex, soft boi solo, sub!Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей же не виновата, что её компьютер постоянно глючит! Ага, скажите это сварливому айтишнику, который постоянно торчит в подвале.





	Пользователь не найден

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [User Not Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054413) by [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666). 



Рей работает на _Сопротивление и Соединение_ уже почти четыре месяца. СиС — это некоммерческая организация, ведущая образовательные программы по всей стране. Работа Рей заключается в создании учебных планов и координации общественных проектов.

Она обожает свою работу.

Сопротивление и Соединение — дочерний филиал, работающий под началом огромной компании под названием _Инициатива Первого Порядка_.

СиС — благодетельный филиал по списанию налогов ИПП.

До сих пор Рей справлялась с координированием строительства сквера и программой дошкольного искусства для детей, живущих в центре города. В её обязанности входило проведение необходимых исследований и планирований; получение подписанного разрешения от города; регистрация веб-сайта. И всё это делалось удалённо.

Работа мечты.

Она преподавала в школе в течение последних нескольких лет, но ежедневное нахождение в классе и бюрократия государственного образования быстро истощили её. Теперь ей только в радость трудиться в некоммерческом секторе, оставаясь за кулисами, а не на линии фронта.

У Рей — милое небольшое рабочее место, целый кабинет, а не отделённая двумя панелями ячейка — настоящая роскошь в любом офисе. Ей нравилось почти всё в работе на Сопротивление и Соединение.

Всё, кроме её компьютера, потому что (можете себе представить?), он — настоящий кусок дерьма.

Ей запрещалось использовать собственный макбук в офисе. Всё должно быть по-честному, а это означало, что Рей застряла с этим древним куском мусора под управлением виндовс виста.

 _Виста_ , смекаете?

Рей попыталась войти в свой аккаунт, но потерпела неудачу.

 

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

— Это же мой сраный логин, ты, тупой...

— Ты в порядке?

Рей развернулась в своём кресле и увидела Финна Такера, одного из координаторов СиС, который прислонился к двери в кабинет Рей и смотрел прямо на неё.

— Да! Прости, просто я с утра не могу попасть в систему...

— Бывает. Просто используй локальный мессенджер и свяжись с Беном. Он занимается всей нашей техникой. Он поможет.

— Ладно... Спасибо, Финн!

Финн улыбнулся и закрыл за собой дверь её кабинета.

Рей вошла в меню Пуск и нашла приложение для обмена сообщениями. Эту программу она видела впервые.

Она вошла в систему под своим юзернеймом (здесь всё получилось, так почему на главном сайте глючило?) и выбрала единственного человека, который был онлайн.

 

**ReyJay94** :

_Салют, это Рей Джонсон из СиС, и я не могу войти в систему._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Вы пробовали выключить и снова включить компьютер?_

Рей покраснела. Ответ оказался очень простым. Этого она не пробовала.

**ReyJay94** :

_Эммм нет, сейчас попробую._

Рей выключила компьютер, и подождала, пока он загрузится. Она почти надеялась, чтобы это не сработало; решение оказалось таким простым, что ей стало как-то неловко.

Когда Рей снова попыталась войти в систему — та заработала.

 

**ReyJay94** :

_Ух ты, спасибо, помогло!_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Для протокола, я здесь важные дела делаю. Постарайтесь не просить о помощи, которая вам не требуется._

Рей побледнела. Да как он посмел? На её работе тоже полно грязного дерьмеца, но она же ни на кого не срывается!

**ReyJay94** :

_Ух ты, приму к сведению, мудила._

**KyloRenTech** :

_(...)_

Рей закрыла приложение прежде, чем он смог ответить.

Она пыталась сосредоточиться на своей работе, но весь день у неё во рту стоял дерьмовый привкус.

На следующее утро, когда Рей попыталась войти в систему, произошло то же самое.

 

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

Превосходно. По крайней мере, она знала, как поступить на этот раз. Рей выключила компьютер, и стала ждать загрузки. А грузился он о-о-очень медленно.

Когда это случилось, она попыталась снова войти в систему.

 

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

Нет. Нет, нет, нет! Она перезагружала компьютер снова, и снова. И снова. Всё без толку.

Блять!

 

**ReyJay94** :

_Привет. Не могу войти. Снова._

**KyloRenTech** :

_И на этот раз, я полагаю, вы перезагрузили компьютер? Если только вы действительно не думаете, что я мудак, и просто надо мной прикалываетесь._

**ReyJay94** :

_Конечно я перезагрузила его. Четыре раза... я помню, что у вас важная работа..._

**ReyJay94** :

_И мне жаль, что я назвала вас мудилой._

**ReyJay94** :

_Пожаааалуйста, помогите мне._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Успокойтесь, уже разбираюсь._

Рей вскипела. Ничто в этом мире не бесило её больше пожеланий успокоения, но если она хочет, чтобы компьютер заработал, придётся вести себя хорошо. Или по крайней мере попытаться.

**KyloRenTech** :

_Я должен подключиться к вашему экрану, минутку ничего не трогайте._

Рей кивнула, хотя он не мог её видеть, и вдруг монитор ожил, а стрелка мышки заскользила по экрану сама по себе.

Бен куда-то нажал — на экране появилось маленькое чёрное окошко для ввода кодов — и начал печатать. Она наблюдала, как строка букв и цифр появляется на экране, как по волшебству.

Это было довольно _круто_.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Лады, пробуйте сейчас._

Рей попыталась войти в систему, и это сработало.

**ReyJay94** :

_Работает! Спасибки._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Мне буквально платят за это, но всё равно не за что._

Да что он о себе возомнил?! И почему действует Рей на нервы? Просто получи свою благодарность и проваливай.

**ReyJay94** :

_Ладно..._

Она весь день не закрывала маленькое окошко мессенджера, но Бен так и не ответил.

Рей жила одна, в небольшой однокомнатной квартирке. Сиэтл ей очень нравился. Выросшая в Аризоне, в горах, сухости и жаре, Рей переживала, что влажность и холод станет бременем для неё, но обнаружила, что ей нравятся туманные утра, долгие летние дни и вечно отсутствующее солнце зимой. Ей нравились гигантские деревья, заснеженные горы, ледяной океан. Иногда казалось, что живёт она на Аляске.

Великий белый север. Ничего общего с засушливой и ненавистной пустыней.

Рей хотела оставить как можно больше пространства между её прошлым и будущим.

Она пришла на работу с чашкой кофе и несколькими минутами в запасе, только чтобы узнать, что вся система накрылась медным тазом.

— Неполадки не только у тебя, — сказала Роуз. — Никто на всём этаже не может подключиться к интернету. Полный бардак. Бен починит всё, когда придёт.

Прекрасно. Просто отлично. Мало ей было общения с этим мудаком онлайн, так теперь он будет изводить Рей на её рабочем месте.

Ей стало интересно, каков он, этот айтишник-Бен. Вероятно, мерзкий психопат, не вылезающий из своего грёбаного подвала.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Могу я пока заняться чем-нибудь ещё? — спросила она у Роуз.

— Мы всегда можем пойти и отсортировать файлы, я как раз собиралась начать, и не побрезгую любой помощью.

Роуз начала заниматься бумажной работой, категоризацией идей и клиентских файлов. Рей нравилась Роуз: у неё было сухое чувство юмора, и она ни под кого не прогибалась. Она — определённо отважная девушка.

Через двадцать минут после подачи заявки появился айтишник Бен.

Каким-то образом он был и не был тем, что Рей ожидала увидеть.

Он — большой. Здоровенный такой, но всё же немного неловкий. С головы до ног одет во всё чёрное. Осанка далека от идеала, весь какой-то долговязый, но всё же не тощий, даже наоборот. Выглядит сильным. На голове — беспорядочные чёрные локоны, густые и шелковистые, которые почти — но не совсем — закрывают слишком большие уши. Мерзкий, определённо, слишком много времени проводит в подвале, а ещё носит большие тёмные очки.

Что за чёртов придурок.

У него интригующее лицо. Не уродливое, на самом деле даже красивое, в каком-то ужасном смысле. Он не милый, но... поразительный. Как один из тех мужчин, фото которых печатают на разворотах Vogue.

Не то, чтобы его внешность имела хоть какое-то значение. Если бы Рей спросили, она бы ответила, что это первый и последний раз, когда она его видит.

— Эй, Рей, передашь мне тот файл об устаревших площадках?

— Эмм... Да, конечно, — ответила Рей, передавая документы Роуз.

Голова Бена дёрнулась в её сторону.

— Подожди... Это ты — Рей? — спросил он. Не отрывая от неё взгляд, он приоткрыл рот в недоумении. — Девушка, которая не догадалась перезагрузить компьютер?

Рей почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу.

— А ты, должно быть, Бен. Мудила из подвала.

Глаза Бена сузились.

— Ха, — единственное, что сказал он, и повернулся на пятках, возвращаясь к беспорядку проводов за столом Холдо.

Рей вскипела. Она отвернулась и зашагала в свой кабинет, а зайдя внутрь — громко хлопнула дверью.

Однако она не могла сосредоточиться на своей работе, потому что её компьютер завис. Рухнув в кресло, Рей уткнулась в экран смартфона.

Спустя пятнадцать минут дверь кабинета открылась.

— Стучать не учили?! — Взъелась она на Бена.

Он выглядел немного застенчиво.

— Мне просто нужно... мне нужно разобраться с твоим компом.

Рей вздохнула и отъехала из-за стола прямо на кресле, вынуждая Бена согнуться в три погибели над столом, пока он печатал что-то на её компьютере.

— Вот, — сказал он скорее себе, чем ей, и вышел из кабинета.

Когда она попыталась войти в систему, всё работало превосходно.

Рей не могла перестать думать о Бене. Да в чём его чёртова проблема? Почему он каким-то образом выявлял в ней всё самое худшее?

Ей ненавистно выглядеть не слишком профессионально, а ещё она повела себя как ребёнок на глазах у Роуз. _Круто_.

— Вас двоих связывает какая-то история, или типа того? — спросила Роуз за обедом.

Рей чуть не подавилась своим холодным чаем.

— Меня и Бена? Не, не, не, это был первый раз, когда я его видела. Он просто повёл себя как мудло, помогая мне чинить комп на прошлой неделе.

— Да, иногда он может быть немного напряжённым, но в целом безвреден. В основном просто зависает в своем офисе кодирования. Он гений, какой-то супер-хакер. По молодости попал конкретно, вроде какие-то правительственные файлы взломал. Довольно круто, если подумать.

Может это и было немножко... круто. Но всё же он был тем ещё мерзким мудилой.

— Да мне всё равно, — сказала Рей.

Она пыталась не думать о Бене до конца недели. Это не должно было стать проблемой, но он продолжал раз за разом занимать её мысли против её же на то воли.

_Что за правительственные файлы? Чем конкретно он занимался сейчас? Он сможет взломать её девайсы, если захочет?_

Она вздрогнула.

Дела шли прекрасно больше недели, пока...

 

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

— О, да ты, должно быть, прикалываешься!

Рей всерьёз рассматривала вариант с увольнением, пока перезагружала компьютер.

 

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

**Ошибка**

**Пользователь не найден**

**Неверный ввод**

Блять!

**ReyJay94** :

_Клянусь, я не прикалываюсь над тобой, у меня правда не получается войти в систему._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Никогда не думала, что тебя, возможно, прокляли?_

Рей поморгала, глядя на экран.

**ReyJay94** :

_Однажды в лесу мне встретилась старая ведьма, которая продала мне яблоко за прядь волос, но это, вероятно, ничего не значило, правда?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_лол_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Дай мне пару секунд._

_лол_? Серьёзно? Рей состроила рожицу своему компьютеру.

**KyloRenTech** :

_Лады, попробуй сейчас._

Рей попыталась войти в систему, и у неё получилось.

**ReyJay94** :

_О, божечки, спасибо тебе, Бен._

**ReyJay94** :

_И знаешь... прости, за то, что отвлекаю постоянно... и за то, что обозвала мудаком._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Обзывала. Несколько раз._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ага, знаю, проклята ведьмой, сам понимаешь..._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Могло быть хуже._

**ReyJay94** :

_Да? Это как?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ты могла бы застрять здесь внизу, со мной._

Рей задалась вопросом, почему кто-то, кто был буквально компьютерным гением, работал в подвале Первого Порядка. Но спрашивать не стала.

**ReyJay94** :

_Чистая правда, мне очень повезло._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Классно поболтали, но у меня действительно есть работа, которую я должен сделать. Не хочется, чтобы на меня кричали._

**ReyJay94** :

_Тоже самое. Спасибо ещё раз, Бен._

Рей скрыла окно чата, но не вышла из него.

На следующей неделе у Рей поубавилось времени, которое она тратила на раздумья о Бене. Её загрузили масштабным проектом, который, честно говоря, не был её коньком.

Ей нужно было создать интерактивный веб-сайт, на котором все сотрудники могли бы публиковать и комментировать идеи проектов.

Очень круто, в теории, но она понятия не имела, как это сделать, поэтому застряла в офисе, посвятив нескольких часов просмотрам видео-уроков на ютубе, и медленно-медленно следовала советам.

Все остальные сотрудники ушли домой несколько часов назад.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Почему ты всё ещё здесь? Или ты просто забыла выйти из системы?  
_

**ReyJay94** :

_Хотелось бы. Задержалась, потому что каким-то образом я отвечаю за создание веб-сайта, создать который у меня совсем не получается._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Мда, не могу представить кого-то менее квалифицированного для этой работы, если честно._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Чёрт, может, ты действительно проклята..._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ха-ха-ха, какой ты смешной._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Скорее всего, ты единственная, кто так считает._

**ReyJay94** :

_И даже я едва ли так думаю._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Видишь? Ты и впрямь весёлая._

**ReyJay94** :

_Повторюсь... едва ли._

Она видела, как Бен начал набирать ответ, потом остановился. Затем начал снова.

**KyloRenTech** :

_Тебе нужна помощь?_

**ReyJay94** :

_Думаю... да. Эмоциональная, материальная, духовная…_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Я имел в виду с веб-сайтом._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ох... лол... да ладно, у меня же есть ютуб..._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Честно говоря, мне не сложно. Если хочешь, я могу помочь._

Рей пялилась в экран монитора. Зачем он предлагает помощь? Разве они уже стали друзьями? Или это какая-то ловушка?

**ReyJay94** :

_Это какая-то подстава?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Господи, Рей, нет! Ладно, проехали._

**ReyJay94** :

_Подожди!_

**ReyJay94** :

_Пожалуйста, помоги мне._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Окей. Скинь мне на почту набросок проекта, я гляну на него, и потом посмотрим, как я смогу помочь. Я не буду работать за тебя, я хочу научить тебя, как справиться с этим самостоятельно. Но это всё завтра, сейчас уже поздно._

Рей закатила глаза.

**ReyJay94** :

_Клёво, звучит здорово! Серьёзно, спасибо тебе, Бен. Отчаливаю домой._

**ReyJay94** :

_Споки._

Она отключилась прежде, чем он смог ответить. Рей не уверена в том, почему он решил помочь, но была благодарна за это. Может, Бен всё-таки не так уж плох.

Когда Рей пришла на работу следующим утром, сообщение от Бена уже ожидало её.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Просмотрел всё, что ты прислала, и отправил пошаговые инструкции с кодом, которые можно скопировать и вставить. Составишь базовый шаблон, сходишь на ланч, а потом я покажу, как всё это отредактировать, что, само по себе, будет весело._

**ReyJay94** :

_Вау, ты просто чудо. Я твоя должница._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Не парься, мне нравится этим заниматься._

**ReyJay94** :

_Прямо сейчас я даже не буду смеяться над тобой, настолько я счастлива._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Усюсю. Ты разнежилась._

**ReyJay94** :

_Только в твоих мечтах, житель подвала._

**KyloRenTech** :

_А вот и онааааа..._

**ReyJay94** :

_:)_

Код Бена всё упростил. Его инструкции — просты и понятны, и Рей испытала огромное чувство выполненного долга, когда всё начало вставать на свои места.

Уже к обеду у неё был готов основной костяк веб-сайта.

 

**ReyJay94** :

_Ты мой герой. Делай я это самостоятельно, у меня бы ушло недели две._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ну или... вечность, мвахах_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Не благодари. Я проверю, что там у тебя получилось, когда освобожусь, и покажу, как всё настроить._

**ReyJay94** :

_Как ты научился всему этому?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Детство, проведённое в изоляции и боязни общества._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ха-ха, а если серьезно..._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Мне всегда это нравилось. Единственное, что представляло для меня смысл. Есть что-то медитативное в кодировании. Математика — универсальный язык. Куда бы ты ни отправился, он везде одинаков._

**ReyJay94** :

_Это... на самом деле очень красиво._

**KyloRenTech** :

_В теории, лол. На самом деле это означало быть жутким ребенком, у которого практически не было друзей._

Рей отчаянно хотела спросить о взломе правительственных файлов, но она не хотела отпугнуть Бена. Ей очень нравилось общаться с ним, что, само по себе, удивительно. Он такой забавный, и без него Рей бы облажалась со своим новым проектом.

**ReyJay94** :

_В детстве у меня тоже не было друзей._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Верится с трудом._

Рей подумала о том, как много можно ему рассказать. Она ведь действительно не знала его…

**ReyJay94** :

_Всё детство я провела в приёмных семьях. Никогда не оставалась нигде достаточно долго, чтобы с кем-то подружиться._

И вот после таких откровений, люди либо пугались, либо смотрели на неё с жалостью.

 _Блять_.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Должно быть, тебе было очень одиноко._

**ReyJay94** :

_Было. Но это сделало меня такой, какая я есть, так что... пофиг._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ага, действительно, хороший способ взглянуть на вещи. Иногда я так злюсь на своё прошлое и людей, которых оставил позади, что трудно сосредоточиться на чём-то хорошем._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ага. Нужно мыслить позитивно. Либо так, либо сойдёшь с ума._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ну, как по мне, то ты выглядишь уравновешенной._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ага... но, знаешь, в моём подвале может быть комнатка для убийств._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Не буду врать, я был бы впечатлён._

**ReyJay94** :

_Вплоть до момента, пока я бы тебя не прикончила ;)_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Да, но для этого тебе придется вытащить меня из моего подвала, и притащить в свой.…_

**ReyJay94** :

_Есть у меня пара мыслишек на этот счет..._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Готов поспорить, что так и есть._

Рей покраснела.

**ReyJay94** :

_Ладно, компьютерный гений... научи меня, как сделать из этого дерьма конфетку._

Он научил.

К концу дня у Рей готов прилично выглядящий веб-сайт, который _работал_. Она потрясена результатом своей работы, и что более важно, Холдо потрясена ещё больше.

Тем вечером, по дороге домой Рей снова думала о Бене. Она пыталась восстановить в памяти его образ, но неприязнь к нему в их прошлую встречу запятнала все воспоминания о нём. Высокий. Большой. Мягкие волосы. Плохая осанка. Но детали будто размыты.

Он не милый, он... поразительный.

Она думала о Бене, пока готовила ужин, и потом, смотря Netflix, и даже когда забралась в кровать. Она думала о малыше Бене, таком одиноком...

Той ночью ей приснилось, что она гоняется за Беном среди звёзд на космическом корабле, отчаянно пытаясь найти его. Проснувшись, она не смогла вспомнить свой сон, зная только то, что в этом сне был Бен.

На следующий рабочий день компьютеры в офисе снова зависли.

— Клянусь, я готова перебазировать весь офис куда угодно, где функционирует Wi-Fi, — сказала Холдо. — Роуз, вызови Бена, пусть он с этим разберётся!

Услышав приказ начальницы, желудок Рей сделал сальто.

— Конечно, я сейчас же напишу ему.

Рей не знала, почему её сердце забилось как ненормальное. Она зашла в свой кабинет, и пыталась вести себя как обычно. Через двадцать минут появился Бен.

Услышав его голос, раздающийся в главном офисе, Рей подождала ещё несколько минут, прежде чем, будто бы случайно, выйти наружу.

— О, привет, — поздоровалась она с его затылком.

Бен обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и... ух ты...

В реальности Бен совсем не был похож на того, каким рисовала её память. Как она могла не заметить, какой он красивый? У него крупные, немного кривые черты лица, и, возможно, это не должно так привлекать, но... это привлекает. Глаза тёмные и эмоциональные, а губы — мягкие и пухлые, и да, хорошо, возможно, у него не лучшая осанка, но он такой высокий, что даже немножко сутулится. Почему у того, кто постоянно торчит в подвале, такие руки? Короткие рукава рубашки обтягивают напряжённые бицепсы, а на руках, лице и шее россыпи маленьких родинок, к которым Рей ужасно хотелось прикоснуться.

— Эмм... привет, — сказал Бен, моргнув несколько раз, а затем повернулся к ней спиной, продолжая разбираться с беспорядком в проводах.

Рей почувствовала, как её лицо вспыхнуло. В переписке он такой дружелюбный, но сейчас едва ли мог выдержать её взгляд.

Может, он не хочет выглядеть непрофессионально?

Рей притворилась, что занята работой, листая и просматривая файлы, но всё же искоса следила за Беном.

— Ну вот, думаю, это должно сработать. Роуз, попробуешь войти в сеть?

— Конечно, — ответила Роуз, быстро набирая текст. — О, отлично, всё работает. Спасибо, Бен.

— Вообще-то мой компьютер стал глючить, не посмотришь?

Слова соскользнули с кончика языка прежде, чем Рей как следует об этом подумала. Её компьютер не глючил. Она просто... запаниковала от мысли, что Бен уйдёт, а они так и не поговорят.

Бен глянул на неё, потом, прочистив горло и сжав челюсть, кивнул. Поправив свои очки на носу, он всё-таки пошёл за ней. Войдя вместе с Беном внутрь, Рей закрыла за собой дверь кабинета.

— Так что случилось с твоим компом? — Сразу же спросил Бен.

— О... ничего, вообще-то. Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя, но не хотела, чтобы Холдо услышала.

— О, — выдохнул Бен, стрельнув глазами в закрытую дверь. Ему было так неловко, что Рей почти захотела засмеяться.

— Так что, вот... спасибо, — сказала она. — Может, я могу как-то отблагодарить тебя?

— О, нет, не парься, — быстро ответил Бен.

Рей моргнула, глядя на него.

— Да, хорошо... я, наверное, должна позволить тебе вернуться к работе?

— Да, — согласился Бен, переступая с одной ноги на другую. — Хорошо, пока. — сказал он, и выскочил из кабинета.

Это... немного ошеломительно. Рей усмехнулась в неверии: Бен действительно только что сбежал от неё? Это же почти комично.

Она выдохнула и опустилась в кресло.

Рей пыталась работать над сайтом, но без Бена работа двигалась очень медленно. Она пару раз хотела написать ему, но их утренний разговор вышел таким... неловким.

Она вздохнула, глядя, как рядом с его никнеймом светится значок онлайна, сияющий зелёным, и чуть не подпрыгнула на месте, когда появилось текстовое окно.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Как дела с веб-сайтом?_

Облегчение затопило её. Ничего необычного. Она просто сделает вид, что ничего не было.

**ReyJay94** :

_Медленно, если честно. Когда ты показал мне, как это делается, всё казалось таким простым. Но самостоятельно справляться с этим мне сложновато :/_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Это не интуитивно, а скорее как играть на гитаре. Сначала кажется сложным, но потом становится мышечной памятью._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ты играешь на гитаре?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Немного. Не слишком хорошо._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ты втайне был эмо-ребенком? Можешь сыграть песни Three Days Grace?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_О боже мой......._

**ReyJay94** :

_Охренеть, значит, можешь._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Определенно могу._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ууууууххххх тыыы я бы с радостью послушала._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ага, но не думаю, что это когда-нибудь случится._

**ReyJay94** :

_Почему это? Твоя подружка запрещает тебе исполнять эмо-баллады из ранних двухтысячных другим девчонкам?_

Да. Ладно, это приманка. То, как Бен убежал от неё... может быть, у него есть девушка, о которой Рей не знает?

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ха, нет. Я не встречаюсь._

**ReyJay94** :

_О?_

Что это значит? Он что, одиночка?

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ну, скорее — люди не встречаются со мной — будет более точным утверждением._

Принято к сведению.

**ReyJay94** :

_Так что, в таком случае, мешает тебе вытащить гитару?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Инстинкт самосохранения._

**ReyJay94** :

_Лол достаточно честно._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Если позволишь мне подключиться к твоему компу, я помогу с веб-сайтом._

**ReyJay94** :

_Мой герой._

Рей наблюдала, как стрелка её мышки перемещается по экрану без её ведома. Бен открыл окошко для ввода, и начал набирать код. Рей поражалась тому, как быстро, должно быть, двигались его пальцы. Она думала о его руках, больших, _больших_ руках, перемещающихся по клавиатуре, и чувствовала, как по щекам разливается румянец.

_Успокойся, девочка._

Она наблюдала за преображением сайта: поля сдвигались, а шрифты и цвета изменялись. Это выглядело почти волшебно.

 

**KyloRenTech** :

_Хорошо, как тебе такое? На случай, если захочешь изменить цвет или шрифт, я скину видео-урок, но сайт и сейчас выглядит достаточно функционально, чтобы представить его Холдо._

Рей потрясена. Она уже предлагала сделать что-нибудь в благодарность Бену, но он казался таким непреклонным, не желая и слушать об этом... и всё же, Рей так не могла.

**ReyJay94** :

_Бен, я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Не парься. Как я уже сказал, это весело._

**ReyJay94** :

_Честно говоря, увидев тебя в работе... Бен, ты потрясающий. Почему ты вообще здесь работаешь? Похоже, ты можешь заниматься чем угодно._

Бен начал печатать, потом остановился, потом начал снова.

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ну... это сложно объяснить. По щегляне у меня были проблемы. Я увлекался эмм... всеми видами взлома. Состоял в группе хакеров, объединившихся с детьми на 4chan, до Reddit и до incels. То было более чистое время._

**ReyJay94** :

_Естественно._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ну, в итоге я взломал какое-то важное правительственное дерьмо, файлы эпохи Буша, я не должен говорить о деталях, но мне ограничили доступ в интернет на некоторое время._

**ReyJay94** :

_Типа... правительство ограничило тебе доступ? Ко всему интернету?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Агааа. Но прошло всего около полугода, прежде чем правительственные учреждения попытались завербовать меня, и, на самом деле, у меня не было большого выбора. Пока Сноук не предложил мне место в Первом Порядке. Выбирать пришлось между работой на частное лицо, либо на государство, а я никогда не был большим поклонником правительства США, поэтому... я начал работать здесь, типа, с 19-ти лет._

**ReyJay94** :

_Так ты действительно гений._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Так говорят._

**ReyJay94** :

_Не буду врать, это очень круто._

**KyloRenTech** :

_Звучит круче, чем есть на самом деле, поверь мне._

**ReyJay94** :

_Ммм конечно. Можешь взломать мой комп? Использовать мою веб-камеру, чтобы шпионить за мной?_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Что! Рей, я бы никогда так не поступил, я не такой парень, клянусь._

**ReyJay94** :

_Да знаю я, просто спрашиваю, **мог бы**? _

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ты имеешь в виду **гипотетически**? Не знаю._

**ReyJay94** :

_Значит можешь, лол_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Ага, могу, лол_

**KyloRenTech** :

_Но опять же — не буду. Потому что я не супер-извращенец._

**ReyJay94** :

_Мммм, хорошо, буду знать ;)_

Несмотря на то, что Бен непреклонно настаивал на том, что ему не нужна благодарность, Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Когда она отправилась на работу следующим утром, она принесла с собой две чашки кофе и домашнее печенье.

Рей никогда не была в офисе Бена, даже не знала, где он находится. Ей пришлось спросить на стойке регистрации.

— Бен? Который Бен? — Спросил администратор.

— Эммм... Айтишник Бен? — ответила Рей, пожав плечами.

— А, Бен Соло, да, он внизу. В 23 офисе.

— Отлично, спасибо, — поблагодарила администратора Рей.

Соло. _Бен Соло._

Рей нашла его кабинет и постучала в дверь. Она немного нервничала, ведь вчера рядом с ней Бен чувствовал себя так неловко.

Она даже немного приоделась, зная, что придёт сюда. На ней сарафан, тонкий кардиган, и макияжа она нанесла немного больше, чем обычно. Зато её волосы, по крайней мере, всё ещё собраны сзади в пучок.

Ничего необычного.

Она услышала, как кресло скользит по полу, а затем дверь открылась. Бен не встал со стула, просто подъехал к двери, чтобы открыть её. Рей посмотрела на него с высоты своего роста. Он такой высокий, что даже сидя почти вровень с ней.

— Рей?

— Привет... Я помню, ты сказал не париться, но я действительно хочу поблагодарить тебя... так что я испекла печенье.

Бен просто смотрел на неё. Его волосы выглядели такими мягкими, локоны волнами стелились прямо над ушами, слишком большими, но к которым — Рей умирала, как сильно — ей хотелось прикоснуться.

— Можно мне... войти? — спросила она.

— Эмм... да, конечно, — ответил Бен, откатываясь на своём кресле к рабочему столу.

Его рабочее место небольшое. Окон нет, но, по крайней мере, имеется хоть какое-то личное пространство. На стене висит книжная полка, в которую впихнуты руководство по кодированию, и другие странные вещи, вроде нескольких комиксов, книги о грибах и об аэронавтике.

Стол — удивительно чистый, вообще ни грамма беспорядка.

Бен переместился обратно за компьютер, который выглядел как установка Франкенштейна, из нескольких экранов, соединенных друг с другом.

Осмелев, Рей села на краешек стола.

Она заметила, как Бен сглотнул, его адамово яблоко такое же выдающееся, как и нос. Взгляд опустился к её ногам, голым и свисающим с края стола. Рука его была всего в нескольких дюймах от её бедра.

— Я испекла печенье, — сказала она, держа в руках тарелку.

Бен оторвал взгляд от обнажённой кожи её ног, и впился в глаза. Щёки покраснели, как и кончики ушей. Рей видела, как быстро его грудь поднимается и опадает.

— Спасибо, — сказал Бен, забирая печенье.

Они замолчали на какое-то время. Рей немного качнула ногами, и Бен снова опустил взгляд.

— Так, над чем ты тут работаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Над скукотищей, — ответил Бен её бёдрам.

— Ммм, конечно. Не планируешь сегодня свергнуть правительство? Я имею в виду, что эта администрация настолько мерзкая...

Бен поднял глаза к её лицу. Он выглядел совершенно взволнованным, как будто не мог поверить, что Рей настоящая, и сидит на его рабочем столе. Он такой симпатичный; скулы при слабом освещении заострились, глаза широкие и тёмные за стёклами очков, а прямо на шее родинка, которую Рей ужасно хотелось лизнуть.

— Э-э... нет, сегодня ничего такого. Просто реконструирую программные системы безопасности.

— Захватывающе, — с улыбкой сказала Рей.

— Воистину, работа мечты, — ответил Бен.

Рей рассмеялась и спрыгнула со стола. Бен встал и внезапно оказался так близко к ней, что её сердце поменялось местами с желудком.

— Я должна подняться наверх, но... Спасибо, Бен, правда, без тебя я бы не справилась.

— Не за что, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Это определённо стоило твоего печенья. Если понадобится помощь с отделкой сайта, просто дай мне знать.

Рей улыбнулась, и внезапно застеснявшись, опустила голову. Когда она снова глянула на него, Бен оказался ещё ближе к ней. Рей прижала руку к его груди и, прежде чем смогла подумать об этом как следует, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала.

Поцелуй вышел мягким, а на вкус — как печенье, и как... Бен.

Поцелуй был нежным, а потом, внезапно, всё закончилось. Бен оттолкнул её.

Рей пошатнулась.

— Рей, — мягко сказал Бен, голос прозвучал так, словно ему больно. — Зачем ты это сделала?

— Что? Я... Бен... — Рей не знала, что сказать. — Прости... Боже мой, я не знаю, о чём я думала.

— А ты о чём-то думала? — Спросил Бен, пронзительным и задушенным голосом.

— Я думала, что я не... я просто подумала, может быть... мне так жаль, не знаю, как я всё так неправильно поняла, — сказала Рей униженно. — Мне нужно идти, прости. — Извинение она пробормотала уже повернувшись и выбегая в коридор.

Рей опоздала на работу, потому что остановилась в уборной, чтобы поплакать. Ревела она больше от смущения, чем от грусти, хотя и этого в ней было достаточно. Она действительно всё неправильно поняла?

Бен казался таким дружелюбным онлайн, но также он сказал, что ему не нужны благодарности. Рей пыталась флиртовать с ним, предложив сыграть для неё на гитаре, а он и от этого отказался...

Наверное, её просто занесло не в ту степь. Рей просто подумала, что она достаточно милая, чтобы проскользнуть к нему и привлечь его внимание и... Боже, может быть, она не нравится ему даже как друг? Она ведь назвала его мудаком в их первом разговоре.

Рей весь день чувствовала себя дерьмово. Она не могла как следует сосредоточиться, только продолжала портить свою работу. А ещё она пропустила обед с Роуз, вместо этого весь перерыв прорыдала в машине. Ей не под силу справиться с этим.

_Да почему это вообще так важно? Он просто компьютерный придурок. Залезь в тиндер и забудь об этом._

Рей так отстала от графика, что ей пришлось задержаться... снова.

Офис опустел, и Рей сделала себе чашку чая, включила музыку и сгорбилась над рабочим столом, отчаянно пытаясь разобрать какую-то учебную программу. У неё дедлайн, которому насрать на её позор.

Рей так старалась сосредоточиться, что даже не услышала, как открылась дверь.

Внезапное движение заставило её подскочить.

— Бен! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он застыл возле двери, и выглядел полностью разбитым.

— Рей... я просто... Я так сильно облажался утром, я не пытался оттолкнуть тебя, это как... это последнее, чего бы я хотел. Я просто... удивился. И я имею в виду... я просто не понимаю...

— Ты... ты не понимаешь? — спросила Рей, и почувствовала, как сердце забилось в горле.

— Ты... Ты красивая, забавная и умная, и я не могу понять, почему ты поцеловала меня.

Грудь Бена вздымалась так часто, будто он запыхался.

Рей подошла к нему поближе, лицо смягчилось, когда она хорошенько его разглядела. Растрёпанный, кудри торчат, а уши, как и щёки, покраснели. Он пропустил небольшой кусочек щетины во время бритья... Сердце Рей растаяло.

— Бен... я поцеловала тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Не знаю... потому что ты умный и забавный, и помог мне, несмотря на то, что я дерьмово к тебе относилась. И ты такой... очень милый, с щенячьими глазами... и этими губами, и... я так сильно хочу прикоснуться к твоим волосам.

Бен выглядел абсолютно обезумевшим, будто сражался сам с собой и проигрывал. Затем, так внезапно, он вторгся в её личное пространство, его рот в одно мгновение оказался напротив её рта, и он поцеловал её по-настоящему.

Скользнув по мягкому материалу платья, Бен ворвался в её рот своим языком, стиснув бёдра, и подняв, усадил её на стол.

Он такой сильный, а его руки большие и такие горячие на её коже.

Рей наклонилась, снова поймав его губы, нежно покусывая и целуя в уголок рта.

— Бен, — заскулила она.

Обхватив руками её лицо, он начал покрывать поцелуями челюсть, спускаясь вниз по шее, нежно покусывая мягкую кожу.

Рей чувствовала желание, жаром разлившееся в животе, и спускающееся ниже.

Она откинулась назад, смотря на него, и протянула руку, наконец запустив пальцы в волосы. Они оказались даже мягче, чем она себе представляла.

— Ты дрожишь, — вслух заметила она.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Я не... у меня не так много опыта.

— Не извиняйся, — сказала Рей, возвращаясь к его шее, оставляя цепочку из поцелуев всё ниже, ниже и ниже.

Затем она спрыгнула со стола, развернулась и заперла дверь своего кабинета.

— На всякий случай, — пожала она плечами, а потом опустилась на колени перед Беном.

— Рей... — он задохнулся, когда Рей потянулась к пуговице на его джинсах.

— Пожалуйста? — попросила она, глядя на Бена снизу вверх своим лучшим умоляющим взглядом.

— Ебааать, — застонал Бен, когда, прислонившись к столу, почувствовал, как она расстёгивает ширинку.

Рей остановилась на мгновение, сбросив с себя кардиган и расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц на платье, чтобы у Бена сверху был отличный вид на её сиськи.

— Блять, Рей, ты невероятная, — промычал он, когда Рей стянула с него штаны и трусы вниз до самых лодыжек.

У Бена Соло очень красивый член.

Рей наклонилась вперёд и поцеловала его, скользя губами вдоль трепещущего члена вниз и обратно, языком касаясь головки и слизывая выступившую горошину предварительной смазки.

— На вкус ты очень хорош, — сказав это, Рей сжала его дрожащее бедро. Опустив голову, она наполовину вобрала его в себя, прежде чем двинуться вверх, затем снова вниз, на этот раз позволив себе взять чуточку глубже.

Свободной рукой она обхватила его у самого основания, и усилием сдавливая губами скользнула назад, прослеживая языком набухшую вену.

Рей максимально расслабила горло и обеими руками обхватила Бена за бёдра, призывая его трахнуть её.

— Господи Иисусе, — всхлипнул Бен, и бёдра его начали толкаться вперёд, сначала мягко, а потом быстрее.

Крепко сжав её волосы в кулаке, Бен трахал её горло, глубоко погружая внутрь толстую головку члена.

Рей застонала, а затем выпустила его изо рта.

Его взгляд застыл, рот приоткрылся в знак протеста, но Рей встала на носочки и поцеловала его, взяв в руку твёрдый и влажный член.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня?

Бен зажмурился, и Рей почувствовала, как член в её руке дёрнулся, а через мгновение он снова приподнял её. На стол она приземлилась с мягким стуком, и руки Бена мгновенно пролезли под её платье, дёргая трусики вниз.

Он прикусил её нижнюю губу, когда прижал два пальца к промокшему входу.

— Агрх-ебать, Рей, — благоговейно выдохнул Бен, проверяя её готовность, пальцы скользнули внутрь с небольшим сопротивлением.

Рей задохнулась от этого ощущения.

— Ах, как хорошо, — застонала она, думая о том, как быстро печатает Бен, и как ловко двигаются его пальцы.

Рей захныкала, чувствуя, как он трахает её пальцами.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя, — сказала она, облизывая бьющуюся жилку на его шее.

Бен опустил руку, стягивая лямки платья с её плеч.

Он приблизился к её груди, облизал сиськи и взял в рот напряженный сосок. Рей дёрнулась в его объятиях, потом наклонилась и снова взяла в руку член, двигая по нему ладонью вверх-вниз.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — умоляла она.

Он перехватил член и приблизился к ней, дразня толстой головкой у самого входа.

Рей почувствовала, как дрожь прошла по её позвоночнику, и закатила глаза.

— В... в меня... — задохнулась она.

Бен повернул бёдра и толкнулся, в то время как Рей выгнула спину, и внезапно он погрузился в неё по самое основание. Рей застонала от ощущения наполненности, дыхание вырвалось из лёгких, пока она пыталась привыкнуть к нему.

Он... большой.

Бен начал двигаться, с каждым толчком их бёдра резко ударялись друг о друга.

— О, чёрт, — выдохнул он, одной рукой сжав её бедро, а второй схватив за шею, ладонью мягко сжимая трахею. Рей отклонилась, обнажая горло, и кивнула.

Бен двинул рукой, крепче обхватывая её горло, пальцы плотно прижались к шее.

— Давай, — прошептала она.

Бен застонал, и со следующим толчком сжал как следует.

Рей почувствовала, что больше не может сделать вдох, зрение расфокусировалось, когда свободная рука Бена опустилась, грубо потирая клитор. Затем, разжав хватку, он наклонился и поцеловал её.

— Сделай это снова, — попросила она, и Бен застонал.

— Бля, да ты просто идеальная, — сказал он, трахая её жёстче, и сильнее сжимая горло.

Рей крепче обвила ногами его талию, пока он вбивался в неё.

Сочетание ощущений сродни эйфории. Его толстый член идеально растягивал её, грубая подушечка большого пальца потирала клитор, пока вторая рука сжимала горло.

Зрение поплыло, а затем она кончила, тело дёрнулось, а её наслаждение хлынуло по члену Бена, прямо на стол. Рей едва не зарыдала от ощущений, когда оргазм прошёл сквозь неё.

— Ты чертовски красивая, — прошептал Бен, и теперь его бёдра двигались беспорядочней, тело дрожало, пока он трахал её, грубее, чем раньше. Рей держалась за его плечи, когда он издал сдавленный всхлип и сжал зубами нежную кожу на её шее; обнимала, когда он с дрожью излился внутрь; и получала удовольствие от этих ощущений.

Они замерли на какое-то время, Бен затаил дыхание у основания её шеи.

Рей провела пальцами по его волосам, опустила ладонь ниже, и большим пальцем проследила края ушной раковины. Бен дрожал, покрывая её шею ленивыми, влажными поцелуями.

— Нихрена себе, — прошептала она.

— Ага... Рей, это было... у меня даже нет слов, чтобы описать произошедшее.

— Знаю, — хихикнула она. Когда Бен вышел из неё, она опустила руку между ног, и почувствовала, как немного спермы, что смешалась с её собственным наслаждением, вытекло из неё и размазалось по столу. Она провела пальцами по жидкости, и Бен застонал.

— Хочешь поужинать со мной? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь, если ты хочешь... приехать... я имею в виду... если хочешь?

— Хочу, — ответила Рей, ловя ещё один поцелуй.

Бен прижался к её рту, одну руку запустив в её волосы, а другой спустился ниже, поглаживая чувствительную киску. Дрожащими пальцами он толкнул свою сперму обратно в неё.

К херам дедлайн. Сейчас у Рей есть дела поважнее.

Она спрыгнула со стола, поправила платье, а после они вдвоём рука об руку вышли из её кабинета.


End file.
